List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 8
Pudsey the Dog: The Movie Positive Negative #Dietrich Fech ~ (Translation: I'd rather watch a six-year old trying to fight the Imperial Japanese Navy) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ C***py film, looks like a five-year old made this, S***! #Sophie the Otter #Another Reicheru #Marilou the Otter Angry Video Game Nerd Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Funniest s*** ever! #Sophie the Otter ~ Couldn't stop laughing! LOL! #Another Reicheru ~ "" (Translation: "If video games are one of my favorites, so is this!") Negative The Get-Along Gang (1980s version) Positive #Marilou the Otter ~ I don't care if Another Kazuki hates this! This is one of my all-time favorite cartoons because the 1980's are my favorite! #Sophie the Otter ~ I like this almost as much as my imaginary twin sister! The gang members are really good role models to kids! It is packed with lessons on cooperation and, obviously, getting along! It's way better than Barney the stupid T-Rex! The theme song is overly catchy that the two of us could listen to it all day! Get up with the Get-Along Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Aaaaaaah-aaaaaah-aaaah-aaaah-aaah-ah...Well, I prefer the Nelvana version of the show more, but I prefer the DiC voice cast more. Negative #Giuseppe Todaro ~ GET-ALONG GANG?! MORE LIKE GET-IT-WRONG GANG! #Another Kazuki Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc./Monster's University Positive #Gemma the Good Witch ~ Mike is my absolute favorite! LONG LIVE SULLY AND MIKE!!!! #Sophie the Otter ~ A PART OF MY CHILDHOOD! It is so amazing! #Roberta Sanderman #Samantha Megnet #Nicholas Jumpline #Eliza Balkov #Duncan Balkov #Adrian Truel #Teddy Colliant #River Finster #Samantha Hinkhouse #Becky Baker #Myles Mazar #Kwami Cap #Sandy Bedrich #Adam Sevick Negative Samuel the Otter Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit #Sophie the Otter ~ You may be one of the heroes and have shown your good side most of the time in 4 Otters vs. Evil Bobbalu Men, my genderbent version, but you still behave unacceptably! #Antonino Rossi ~ (Translation: You managed to annoy everyone, you annoying little f***) #Dietrich Fech ~ (Translation: You are a dumb p****!) #Tokiko Shako ~ (Translation: Meanie Head!) #Sakura Shako ~ (Translation: DIETRICH TRIED TO TELL YOU HE WAS LACTOSE INTOLERANT! DID YOU LISTEN?! NO! AND F*** OFF! SOPHIE SHOULD BAN YOU FROM GOING TO CONVENTIONS WITH US!) #Ryou Shako ~ (Translation: Listen to me you mewling little worm, If I see you bully my little Kiko, feed Dietrich ice cream, and threaten Antonino with a penicillin needle, I will rip out your organs and make your corpse into otter meat!) #Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ This genderbent version of one of my allies acts annoying and like a jerk! #Marilou the Otter ~ You really act like you're a baby! You should watch Muppet Babies, The Berenstain Bears (1985 version), Popples, Kissyfur, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, The Care Bears (1985-1988), Kidsongs (1987-1989 episodes only), Ovide and the Gang, the first three videos of Barney and the Backyard Gang, the 1980's Sesame Street episodes, The KangaZoo Club, The Glo Friends, Katy and the Katerpillar Kids, The Wild Puffalumps, The Get Along Gang, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, The World of David the Gnome, Little Clowns of HappyTown, Pee-Wee's Playhouse, The Wuzzles, and other shows for little kids from the 1980's because you act like one big baby! #Gemma the Good Witch #Gemma O'Connell ~ Be a little baby and start watching Allsorts, Aubrey, Button Moon, Cockleshell Bay, Emma and Grandpa, Flicks, Get Up and Go, The Giddy Game Show, Let's Go Maths, Let's Pretend, Let's Read with Basil Brush, The Little Green Man, Maths is Fun (1988-1989 episodes only), Mooncat and Co., 1... 2... 3... Go!, Orm and Cheap, Playbox, Portland Bill, Puddle Lane, The Raggy Dolls, (seasons 1-3, season 1 aired from 1986-1987, season 2 aired from 1987-1988 and season 3 aired from 1988-1989. Also, three episodes from the 4th season aired in 1989 {The Terrible Storm, The Stolen Parrot & Crazy Golf}), Rainbow (from seasons 10-17, which aired from 1980-1989, also the 9th season aired 51 episodes in 1989 and the 18th season aired 16 episodes in 1989), The Ratties, The Riddlers (season 1 only, but only the episodes which aired in 1989), Rod, Jane and Freddy (1981-1988 version), The Rod, Jane and Freddy Show (1989-1991 version, but only the episodes which aired in 1989), Rub-a-Dub-Dub, The Shoe People, The Sooty Show (from seasons 5-14, which aired from 1981-1989), Tales from Fat Tulip's Garden, Telebugs, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (season 1 (which aired in 1984) & season 2 (which aired in 1986) only), Tickle on the Tum, Time for a Story, Towser, Tube Mice, TUGS, Tumbledown Farm, Victor and Maria, Wil, Cwac Cwac and The Wind in the Willows! #Nicola Burns ~ You will receive bottom beatings if you are being bold, be fed with baby food and lots of lovely fruit and vegetables and be forced to watch The Adventures of Spot (UK version, but season 1 only, they're all aired in 1986), Animal Fair, Barney (1989 British cartoon), Bertha, Bric-a-Brac, Caterpillar Trail, Charlie Chalk, Chock-a-Block, The Family Ness, Fingermouse, Fireman Sam (season 1 (aired in 1987-1988) and 2 (aired in 1988) only), Gran, Green Claws, Henry's Cat, Hokey Cokey, Jimbo and the Jet Set, King Rollo, Little Misses and the Mr. Men, Mop and Smiff, Penny Crayon, Pie in the Sky, Pigeon Street, Pinny's House, Playbus (1988-1989), Play School (UK version, but only the episodes which aired from 1980-1988), Poddington Peas, Postman Pat (1981 version), Rupert (1985-1988), Stoppit and Tidyup, Storytime (1987-1989 episodes only), Superted, Willo the Wisp (1981 version), Wizbit, Words and Pictures (1982-1989 episodes only, which were hosted by Vicky Ireland) and You and Me (80s episodes only) by me and Lewis! #Kevin Sheldon ~ Hey Samuel, how about if you start liking the 80s episodes of Play School (Australian version) and The New Adventures of Blinky Bill?!!!! That'll teach you a lesson, mate! #Louise Strauss ~ I hope you'll enjoy being forced to watch the 80s episodes of Sesame Park and The Elephant Show for as long as you shall live! #Sam Parkhurst ~ You should watch The Pumpkin Patch! #Kim Tylers ~ START WATCHING THE 80s EPISODES OF PLAY SCHOOL (New Zealand version)!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT WE TELL YOU, THEN JON AND I WILL GET OUR OWN WEAPONS AND SMACK YOUR BACKSIDE!!!!!!! Boku no Pico Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: I'd had more fun watching Thor-Loki pornography, and that sucks, and this is THE worst anime ever) #Sophie the Otter ~ This is the reason why I prefer Maple Town and The Little Koala over this nasty anime! #Marilou the Otter ~ What my twin sister said! #Giuseppe Todaro (Another)~ AHHHHHHHHH! YEAGHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! #Tokiko Shako ~ (Translation: Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY! Waaaaaaah!) (cries and sobs) #Paula Iconic (Another) ~ NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Don't look it up! Onegai! #Dietrich Fech ~ (Translation: It's like Satan gave me his pornography collection!) #Antonino Rossi ~ (Translation: YOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE F***!) Downfall Parodies Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I watched many, many of these and they were funny s***, it turned the dictator of Nazi Germany, Adolf Hitler into a joke. #Gemma the Good Witch ~ I never really liked Hitler, but his downfalls are absolutely funny! #Hans Kiranoko #Another Reicheru #Dietrich Fech Negative Plankton Positive #Sophie the Otter ~ You really were a good leader in the first Theory game! Neutral #Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly ~ Amazing in SpongeBob, horrible in Supernanny! I love Falling Apart! Negative #Giuseppe Todaro The Harshest Comeback Positive #Mary-Ellen Birou ~ I will watch this episode as many times as I well want, even though I'm 50. #Chartfanlover ~ Not a fan of this series, but this fanon television movie is incredibly fantastic. It's even split into nearly 30 chapters?! That's fanciful! If the episode was real, I would keep on watching it! #Joasia Michalska ~ This movie is fantastic! This is my favorite episode of SpongeBob! Over 300 million people living to Xiysiekz + Zellyx have seen it on the premiere, and in August 2014, it was viewed more than 5 billion times! #Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ It's not the best, but it's not plain awful to me. My mother's top reason why she likes it is because Madonna guest stars in it. Negative #Haidyn Birou ~ We had a family reunion, we watched the episode, and we find the episode plain awful! How does Grandma like the episode? #Skyla Birou ~ The restraining orders were the worst part. 100 yards away from the Chum Bucket?! At least SpongeBob finally got his license! #Orla Birou ~ This episode is something my twin sister and I will easily forget about. It was garbage anyway! Why is this nearly 30 chapters?! #Kayla Birou ~ I agree with my sisters. There is very minimal likeable in the episode, the worst part is SpongeBob getting fired. #Sophie the Otter ~ The Birou girls are right! I never watched it, but I bet I have the same opinion as Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla and Orla, no offense Chartfanlover and Nicole! The Dancing with the Stars franchise Positive #Cheryllover the Chef #Gretchen Byrin #Jennifer Lockhart #Nicole Birou-Jennings #Robert Jennings #Mary-Ellen Birou #Roberta Remano #Miguel Remano #Elton Grimley #Bertie Grimley Neutral #Sophie the Otter ~ I am not in general a fan of prime time shows (unless if they're animated), but this is at least decent. Negative #Gemma the Good Witch ~ I prefer The X Factor! Sevijhiika Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) ~ (runs away screaming in horror and agony) (Translation: "HELP! SAVE ME, SOMEONE, PLEASE!") #Marilou the Otter ~ Heck, even My Little Pony: The Movie is better than this! Ingrid Newkirk Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ HOW DARE YOU CALL US NAZIS IN YOUR "HOLOCAUST ON YOUR PLATE" CAMPAIGN! WE ARE NOT BEING THE NAZIS! IT'S YOU! YOU! AND YOUR FOLLOWERS, YOU'RE THE FOURTH REICH, YOU HYPOCRITE, ANIMAL-KILLER, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, MY PATERNAL GRANDPARENTS HAD A TERRIBLE TIME IN WWII, AND DIE! JUST DIE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU'RE TODAY'S ADOLF HITLER! JA! YOU! TODAY'S NAZIS! #Sophie the Otter ~ NO MORE NAZIS! THAT MEANS YOU! Genwunner Positive Negative #Reicheru that Yokai Spirit ~ Are you kidding me? Why do you hate the games after Yellow, they were good, even though Pokemon Gold and Silver had s***ty batteries, the games were improving due to new gaming technologies, and you don't even realise, the games are more likely to break! #Sophie the Otter South Park Positive #Gemma the Good Witch #Samuel the Otter #Kwang-Sun Williams #Mi-Yung Hattons #Ji woong Kirochu #Ji min Kirochu #David Sevick #Dick Walters #Hannah Witherspoon #Phineas Witherspoon #Victor Diretz #Gus Melville #Gina Melville #Sachiko Sand #Blake Fliany #Milo Outer, Sr. Neutral #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: It's funny, but they are some episodes that I don't really like, I don't like the following episodes "City Sushi", " Chinpokomon" and many more, I'm very sensitive about the Japanese war atrocities including the bombing of Pearl Harbour, The Rape of Nanking, the Baatan Death March , but not too sensitive, people think my great-grandfather raped people, that's not true! He was only 16-17 when this happened, and he never took part in Pearl Harbour, I don't like the Chinpokomon because I don't like how Emperor Hirohito and the Japanese are played out as people with fascination for large genitals, and the objects of what's going on, according to books about Emperor Shōwa, he was shy and a reclusive family man, sigh, South Park, it's not historically accurate) #Sophie the Otter ~ I am a fan of some episodes, but I agree with Satoko Samo that it's not really accurate. Also, don't you think I'm too young for it? Negative Max Headroom Broadcast Signal Intrusion Positive #Giuseppe Todaro ~ Who the f*** cares?! I'd go for the broadcast intrusion instead of the lousy Dr. Who episode! Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ Seriously?! Interrupting programming by replacing it with footage of a Max Headroom imposter?! That's truly unlawful! If it didn't happen, I would be pleased! Glad I wasn't around by the time it occurred! #Marilou the Otter ~ I know I like the 80's, but this is a hurtful act to TV stations in Chicago! Category:Lists